Realita
by Cikruk-san
Summary: Hidup itu memang akan berubah, tapi aku tidak menyangka itu terjadi padaku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kaya dan terhormat menjadi miskin dan tak berdaya/"Apa kau yakin?"/Sejujurnya ayahku khawatir"/"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"/Akhir-akhir ini banyak pelanggan, aku senang"/"Sa-sasuke tolong aku—hh"/Tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku jadi lelaki yang kejam"/SasuHina fic DLDR!


_Kehidupan tidak akan selalu sama, itu memang benar tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir hal itu akan terjadi kepadaku. Aku yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan bergelimang harta tiba-tiba tergelincir dalam kemiskinan, walau tidak semiskin orang-orang yang tidak punya rumah atau kesulitan mencari makan tetap saja kehidupanku berubah menjadi buruk. Kebangkrutan yang mendadak di perusahaan ayahku ini tidak hanya mempengaruhi satu faktor saja. Seluruh hidupku dipaksa berubah, dan rasanya sungguh sulit._

.

.

.

 **Realita —SasuHina fic**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:TYPO, AU, OOC, Sasuke pov, dll.**

 **Enjoy readig...**

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Aku bertanya pada perempuan disampingku, Hyuuga Hinata. Kami sengaja bertemu—sebenarnya aku yang meminta pertemuan ini. Aku harus membicarakan hal yang penting dengannya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Dia bertanya balik seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal aku berharap dia langsung menjawabnya saja walau mungkin jawaban itu menyakitkan. aku menolehkan pandangan padanya. Menatap _lavender_ yang meneduhkan itu.

"Sekarang aku hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di perusahaan kecil."

"Aku juga hanya bekerja jadi pelayan di restoran kecil." Dia kembali menjawab dengan santainya, membuatku mendecih pelan.

"Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Aku sekarang sudah tidak punya apa-apa. Uang, harta, perusahaan, mobil juga. Apa kau yakin ingin tetap bersamaku?" Aku bertanya sembari menjelaskan keadaanku. Ku tatap matanya lebih _intens_ untuk melihat apa yang tercermin disana. Untuk menemukan jawaban yang ada dalam mata indah itu. Namun tak ada jawaban, hanya kehangatan seperti biasa yang terdapat disana.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun ingin ku tinggalkan?" celetuknya.

Aku terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Namun jauh di dalam hati aku berteriak.

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi se-centi pun.

Aku ingin dia tetap disampingku apapun keadaanku. Tapi aku sadar, dengan kondisiku sekarang aku takkan bisa membahagiakannya dan harus ku akui masih banyak lelaki diluar sana yang menyukai kekasihku ini yang keadaanya lebih baik dariku. Ku tundukan kepalaku, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya.

Ku dengar dia berdehem.

"Sejujurnya Ayahku sedikit khawatir dengan hubungan yang kita jalani." Sudah ku duga itu. Pria kolot itu sangat keras kepala dan _over protective_ terhadap anaknya. Saat keadaanku masih diatas saja sangat sulit membuatnya luluh, apalagi sekarang, dia pasti berpikir seribu kali lebih keras untuk menjadikanku menantunya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi.

"Tapi saat kami berdua berbicara tentang hal itu, ku rasa ayahku mengerti." Dia kembali berbicara. Sejujurnya aku terkejut saat Hinata bilang bahwa ayahnya mengerti keadaanku yang dalam kata lain mau menerima apa yang sudah terjadi pada keluargaku. Diam-diam aku senang.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau yakin?" Tak mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang kusayangi menderita, maka dari itu aku bertanya kembali agar dia memutuskan hal yang tepat. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur dan memegang tanganku. Setelah itu kepalanya pun bersandar pada bahuku.

"Sasuke-kun tidak perlu bertanya lagi." Sembari mengucapkan itu, tangannya memegangku sangat erat. Mengisyaratkan perasaannya yang kuat padaku yang takkan pernah berubah walau apapun yang terjadi pada kehidupanku. Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia bersandar nyaman sambil memejamkan mata.

Indah.

Lalu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dengan hati penuh syukur.

Tuhan, terimakasih atas anugerah luar biasa ini.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamarku lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Mata hitamku dapat melihat Hinata yang sudah menjadi istriku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kami santap pagi ini. Yah kami memang sudah menikah sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Hanya pernikahan sederhana. Mengingatnya sedikit membuatku tergetir. Aku yang masih tak mampu membalikkan keadaan merasa malu karena tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang pantas untuknya dipernikahan itu. Tapi disaat ku mulai tenggelam dalam renungan itu lagi-lagi wanita itu memegang tanganku dan memberiku kekuatan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun." Dia menyapaku sembari meletakan nasi di meja. Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, setelah itu aku duduk menunggunya menyelesaikan apa yang dia kerjakan. Tak lama, dia kemudian duduk berhadapan denganku. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajaknya yang ku jawab dengan anggukan. Kita berdua pun makan di selingi beberapa obrolan kecil agar tak terasa terlalu sepi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Sasuke-kun?"

"Biasa saja."

"Jawabnya selalu saja begitu." Kulihat dia menggembungkan pipi, mungkin kesal karena jawabanku tak sesuai keinginannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Aku bertanya balik padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami banyak pelanggan, haah aku senang sekali." Dia berdecak senang. Bahkan setelah itu dia membicarakan tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi di restoran. Aku berhenti makan, lalu ku tatap dia.

"Maaf yah kau harus ikut bekerja keras," ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun juga bekerja keras kan? Kita berdua bekerja keras agar salah satu dari banyak keinginan kita terwujud dan yang pertama adalah sebuah rumah." Itu memang benar, walau sudah menikah kami belum punya rumah sendiri. Tempat ini adalah apartemen yang kami sewa, bayarnya tiga bulan sekali. Sebenarnya setelah kami menikah aku meminta Hinata untuk berhenti bekerja. Dia tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi tapi dia tidak menuruti keinginanku itu. Dia tetap ingin bekerja. Saat kutanya apa yang membuatnya tetap keras kepala dia bilang dia ingin sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali keluarga barunya. Hatiku mencelos, aku seperti lelaki tak berguna yang tak bisa membahagiakan wanita yang disayanginya, memberi sebuah rumah pun tak mampu. Terkadang aku selalu berandai-andai.

 _Andai saja kehidupanku tak pernah berubah, keinginan seperti itu tak perlu kau ucapkan._

Waktu itu rasanya aku ingin menangisi keadaan memalukan itu tapi seperti biasa dia yang tahu saat ku rapuh segera menghiburku. Lalu dia pun menawarkan kesepakatan saat keinginannya mempunyai rumah sendiri terwujud dia akan menuruti keinginanku untuk berhenti bekerja.

Aku kembali bangkit.

Haaah Malaikatku.

.

.

Kakiku berjalan dengan cepat. Sepanjang jalan yang aku pikirkan hanyalah ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku terus berlari di kegelapan malam, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Tanpa ragu ku buka langsung dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ku cari-cari sosoknya sambil memanggil namanya. Napasku tersenggal tapi akhirnya aku menemukannya. Disanalah dia berada. Sedang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur dengan tangan di perutnya. Dengan senyum indahnya dia menyambutku pulang. Namun dia keheranan karena aku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi ku tak menjawabnya. Aku masih terus memeluknya sambil mencoba menormalkan pernapasanku. Dapat kurasakan dia semakin khawatir.

"Sa-sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" Aku mengagguk.

"Semua baik-baik saja—hh" napasku masih sedikit tersenggal.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Wanita kesayanganku ini bertanya lagi. Ku lepas pelukanku lalu ku tangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa ku bendung ini membuatku tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kita—"

"Y-yah ki-kita apa?"

"Kita tidak akan menderita lagi. Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi." Dia masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Lalu ku jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi beberapa waktu yang lalu kakakku, Uchiha Itachi menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa perusahaan keluarga mulai bangkit kembali. Aku sendiri tidak tahu detailnya maka dari itu Itachi memintaku untuk menemuinya besok agar bisa membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut serta bertemu dengan orang yang ingin menanamkan modal pada perusahaan kami. Setelah mendengar semua cerita itu Hinata langsung memelukku.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa kembali pada kehidupanmu yang dulu." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungku.

"Hmm, karena itu berhentilah bekerja!" pintaku lembut. Dia terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu akan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

"Ada masalah?" Ku tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan bekerja sehari lagi besok. Aku tidak bisa mendadak keluar. Itu tidak sopan dan tidak menghargai orang yang sudah memberikan pekerjaan padaku. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tawarnya dengan nada merajuk. Tanganku terulur untuk mengelus helaian panjang rambut indahnya.

"Hanya sehari."

.

.

Aku menutup pintu itu. Didalamnya adalah ruangan seorang yang akan memberikan modal pada perusahaan kami. Haaah melelahkan sekali walau hanya membicarakan tentang perusahaan kami yang dulu dan beberapa kesepakatan yang harus di setujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Sebenarnya pertemuan ini sudah selesai namun Itachi memilih untuk mengobrol dengan orang itu terlebih, jadi aku keluar dari zona itu karena sejujurnya aku tidak pandai dalam percakapan basa-basi atau mengakrabkan diri seperti itu.

Ku putuskan untuk menjemput Hinata dari tempat kerjanya dengan menaiki _taxi_. Sengaja tidak ku beri kabar agar dia terkejut. Sepanjang jalan terasa sangat lama karena ketidak sabaranku. Padahal waktu yang dibutuhkan hanya 10 menit dari tempat pertemuan tadi menuju restoran. Namun akhirnya sampai juga. Aku keluar dari _taxi_ lalu masuk ke dalam tempat makan itu. Mata hitamku melihat banyak orang didalamnya. Ternyata Hinata benar, restoran sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi maaf wanitaku harus berhenti hari ini.

Aku bertanya dimana Hinata pada salah satu pelayan yang lewat. Dia bilang Hinata berada diruang istirahat. Setelah mendapat intruksi arah darinya aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera pergi ke tempat Hinata berada. Sejujurnya aku sedikit heran kenapa Hinata berada diruangan itu, bukankah semua orang sedang sibuk? Ah mungkin karena ini hari terakhirnya bekerja. Dengan senyum sumringah ku buka pintu didepanku.

Hinata.

Aku masuk sambil memanggilnya. Namun mataku membulat kaget kala orang yang ku cari sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir disekitar paha dan kakinya. Sontak saja aku berlari menuju kearahnya. Dengan kekhawatiranku yang sangat besar aku merangkulnya.

"Hinata—ini. Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya dengan perasaan yang diselimuti rasa takut.

Tangannya memegang erat tanganku. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sa-sasuke—hhh tolong." Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolongmu. Sekara—" ucapanku terhenti kala melihatnya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu ia kembali berbicara, suaranya semakin pelan namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya masih bisa ku dengar dan langsung membuat tubuhku lemas seketika.

"Bu-bukan aku, ta-tapi anak kita.".

.

.

Dia terduduk di ranjang putih itu. Matanya melihat kosong ke luar jendela. Senyum yang dulu lembut seolah menghilang. Wajah yang riang itu terganti dengan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Tak ada ekspresi, tak ada suara. Hanya hembusan napas yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Semenjak hari itu dia menutup semua yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya lalu mencium keningnya.

"Dokter bilang kondisimu mulai stabil, aku senang."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Ingin sarapan apa? Akan ku izinkan kau pesan makanandari luar untuk sarapan, anggap saja bonus."

Dia seolah tuli namun aku tahu dia mendengar.

"Aaa bagaimana ka—"

"Ceraikan aku!" Satu kata bernada dingin itu membulatkan mata hitamku. Namun sebelum aku bertanya tentang maksud dari ucapannya dia kembali mendahuluiku.

"Aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi, itu alasan yang cukup untuk menceraikanku."

Ini menyakitkan, orang yang ku cintai mengatakan hal sekejam itu. Haaah aku tak sanggup, ini membuatku lelah dan rapuh. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..." Dan seterusnya aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Walau aku tahu itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga hanya berpura-pura tegar akan kejadian ini. Hatiku juga teriris.

"Maafkan aku—"

Karena sudah membunuh anak kita dan membuatmu menderita.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

Omake.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven sedang menunggu penuh ke gelisahan di tempat duduk. Mata hitamnya berulang kali melihat pintu yang didalamnya terdapat sang istri yang sedang kesakitan beserta calon anaknya. Mereka berdua sedang berjuang tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuggu. Betapa tak bergunanya dia.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya kala pintu itu terbuka dan seorang dokter perempuan berambut pirang keluar dari sana.

"Baga—"

"Sudah meninggal. Janin itu tak bisa diselamatkan. Maafkan aku." ucap sang dokter penuh penyesalan. Lelaki itu mengumpat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sang dokter segera menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu kau bersedih tapi tenanglah masih ada hal lain yang harus kau tahu. Ini menyangkut penyebab keguguran dan terkait keselamatan istrimu." Sasuke langsung bereaksi kembali.

"Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Penyebab keguguran itu bukan hanya karena dia terlalu kelelahan tapi juga karena terdapat sebuah kanker di daerah rahimnya."

Lelaki itu terdiam dengan ekspresi kosong. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Setelah semuanya akan kembali membaik seperti dulu kenapa hal buruk terjadi lagi. Dan kali ini menimpa pada seseorang yang disayanginya.

"Kanker itu sudah menyebar di rahim dan mempengaruhi kandungannya. Aku memberi saran untuk dilakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi ke depannya."

Sasuke menatap dokter itu, berharap semua yang diucapkannya hanya lelucoan semata. Tapi tak ada satu kebohogan pun dari pancaran mata itu yang bisa ia temukan. Lagi-lagi dia harus menerima kenyataan dan yang lebih berat lagi dia harus memutuskan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinata membencinya atau membuat wanita itu dalam kesakitan.

 _Tuhan kenapa kau membuatku menjadi lelaki yang kejam._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sasuke miskin dan ngontrak di apartemen kecil? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Saya pengen bikin Sasuke keluar dari zona kaya dan terhormat keluarga uchiha, habis bosen juga lihat dia selalu digambarkan cowo kaya turunan konglomerat, jadi rasakan itu Sasuke, hahaha *ditimpuk fans Sasu* . Btw kondisi yang Hinata alami itu emang bisa terjadi, saya sudah survey tapi jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf yooh karena saya bukan dokter kandungan dan ga punya kenalan dokter kandungan atau dokter lainnya. Jika beneran salah anggap saja saya ngarang soal itu. Tapi kasihan juga yah Hinata *woooy lu yang buat kaya gitu* Hhe gpp yah sekali-kali endingnya gini :l . Well apa yang kalian bisa ambil dari fic ini *itu juga kalau ada, hahaha* mudah-mudah'an ada :D . Ok cukup sekian terimakasih :)**_


End file.
